


Broken Little Girl

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 2 years ago on my tumblr.</p><p>So I haven’t written poetry in like, years, but this kinda just popped into my head and I had to write it out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2 years ago on my tumblr.
> 
> So I haven’t written poetry in like, years, but this kinda just popped into my head and I had to write it out.

Broken little girl  
Clinging to your aching pain  
Too afraid to let go  
To move on  
To forget your lost love

Broken little girl  
Hiding behind rage and revenge  
Making others cry  
For you are not brave enough  
To shed your own tears

Broken little girl  
Spinning in the storm around you  
The epicenter  
Battered by wind and rain  
And magic and hate

Broken little girl  
Squeezing your own dark heart  
By crushing theirs to dust  
Tribute for what was taken  
Ripped from your grasp

Broken little girl  
Let go of your pain

Broken little girl  
Let your tears fall

Broken little girl  
Stand tall and strong

Broken little girl  
Allow your heart to mend

It is not too late  
You have not fallen too far  
You can still be saved

Broken little girl

Be free


End file.
